Vehicle
Vehicles are machines that can be driven in Borderlands. Some can be controlled by players, while others in the hands of enemies cannot. Controllable Vehicles in Borderlands The vehicles were controllable by players in the original release of Borderlands. *Outrunner (Often referred to as simply a "Runner") *Mulciber Mk2 (Stationary turret that can be ridden after its gunner is killed) Controllable Vehicles in The Secret Armory of General Knoxx These vehicles were released in the third downloadable content pack. *Monster (A larger jeep/monster truck type vehicle with a rocket-launching turret) :*This vehicle is similar to Mad Mel's truck. *Racer (A lightly armored vehicle with high top speed) :*This vehicle type may be based on the Salt Racer, a vehicle removed before the release of the original game. *Lancer (An armored personal carrier able to seat four party members) :*This vehicle type originally appeared in Crimson Fastness as non-interactive props. Vehicular Enemies :In order of appearance: *Out Rider *Mad Mel *Krom (Static turret vehicle) *Bandit Gunship (Static vehicle with a turret mounted on the deck) The Secret Armory of General Knoxx *Cheta Paw *Lancer Non-functional and Limited Interaction Vehicles A number of vehicles exist within Borderlands as a purely background fixture. Some exist as in-game objects that can be can be jumped on or used for cover. Others are mentioned or displayed on wall pictures. *'Bus' Marcus Kincaid drives a battered old bus that is visible in the intro movie. Another bus can be seen refitted to operate as a cable car that provides passage between The Salt Flats and The Devil's Footstool. *'Hopper' Wall pictures illustrate a bus-like hovercraft labelled "Hopper". *'Outrunner Wreck' Wrecked Outrunners are mostly junk found in garage locations, but they can provide cover in a gunfight and one also conceals a revolver barrel in Scavenger: Revolver. Vehicle missions Vehicle missions primarily involve vehicles or require players to use an Outrunner to complete. :In order of appearance: *The Piss Wash Hurdle *Road Warriors: Hot Shots *Road Warriors: Bandit Apocalypse *I've Got A Sinking Feeling... *The Final Piece Notes *Enemies give significantly less experience when run over, or killed via a vehicle turret, than if they were killed by conventional weaponry. Out Riders are not subject to this condition and give full experience regardless of whether the characters who destroyed them were vehicle mounted or on foot. *Mobile vehicles inflict a high rate of consistent damage to enemies they run into, resulting in a near instantaneous kill. When running a vehicle into a team mate no damage will result and the character will instead be pushed along until it loses physical contact with the vehicle. Trivia *Vehicles are not a major part of game play in the retail release of Borderlands. In earlier phases of the game, game creators Gearbox had planned to have a more vehicle influenced game including more vehicles, vehicle missions, and weapons. Now the vehicles' only practical use is to aid travel over long distances, although players can also use vehicles for combat. *The Salt Racer was a vehicle intended for player use that was cut from the game before release. See also Category:Content Category:Vehicles